Oh Starry Night
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a song fic to the Sailor Moon song, "Oh Starry Night." Here's something different - it's a Takari. This is dedicated to my best friend, Yamato_Ishida. I wrote it for her birthday! ^^


Oh Starry Night By Queen Sora   
Hell's frozen over. I wrote a story that's not a Taiora *everyone gasps*. This is a Takari. This is a song fic of the Sailor Moon song "Oh Starry Night". It's a birthday present to my best friend Yamato_Ishida. Happy Birthday!!! This better still be your fave couple or I'll lose it. I worked really hard on this! Anyway, I hope you like it!  
  
Kari was reading "Snow White And The Seven Drawfs" in the park. She wondered if her Prince Charming would come and sweep her off her feet. Could the someone she wished was her Prince Charming be him? I mean, he did save her from Piedmon (remember the episode when everyone else were the dolls and stuff?). She had been waiting her whole life to hear those three little words from him.  
  
I've waited all my life For the day when love appears Like a fairy tale in days gone by He will rescue me from my fears   
  
Kari could feel her Prince Charming was nearby. She kinda had a feeling it was TK. How could Kari tell TK how she felt? Did he feel the same way? Kari was confused and nervous, and a little scared.  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me   
And how can I tell him what he means to me   
My heart stands still - has he come?   
  
Kari noticed it was getting pretty late. The stars had already come out and were shining brightly in the sky. "Oh starry night, is TK my soulmate?" She asked the beautiful stars almost expecting a reply. She continued to gaze at the blanket of stars as she walked home hoping secretly they held her answer.  
  
Oh starry night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh starry night   
Tell me, is he my own true love?   
  
Kari had put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth and was ready for bed. She layed in her bed but sleep wouldn't come, she couldn't get TK out of her mind. His gentle smile. His blue eyes. All of it shined in her mind. She wondered if he would be her prince. He was a knight in shining armor to her already - a prince was not such a far stretch.  
  
Every night I think of him   
Here in my lonely room   
Waiting for my prince to come   
Wondering if he'll be here soon   
  
The next day, Kari was sitting in the park still thinking about TK. He was so great. But was his feelings the same as hers? She would always come back to that question. Did he feel the same way about her? "Kari!!!!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up to see it was TK running towards her smiling.  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign   
And I hope that his heart longs for mine   
He calls my name, is he the one?   
  
"Hi TK." Kari said when he reached her. "What are you doing here? Don't you have basketball practice today?" She asked surprised by his arrival. "Um, well, sorta, yeah." TK began. "But I had something more important to tell you." He said smiling at her shyly. "What's that?" She asked giggling at the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I have been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now Kari." He began. 'Oh please let this be it!' Kari wished to herself. "I-I-I love you Kari." He finally blurted out - the rose of blush now completely spreading across his face.  
  
Oh starry night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh starry night   
Tell me, is he my own true love?   
  
"Oh TK," Kari began. "I love you too." She said beaming. His eyes found hers and he searched for any sign of deception. "You're not kidding?" He asked afraid of her answer. "No, I'm not kidding TK." Kari said smiling back at him. "I would never lie about my feelings for you." "Yes!!!!!" He said with the excitement reserved only for moments like this. "I am so hap..." but before he could finish his sentence, Kari leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. It was a soft, passionate kiss meant for young lovers. Both Kari and TK knew they would treasure this moment all there lives. TK took Kari into his arms and enveloped her with an embrace filled with joy and as Kari melted into his arms she knew her prince had come.  
  
Oh starry night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh starry night   
How will I know   
Will his love show?   
Is he my own true love?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
